The White Queen's Champion
by RogueMystery
Summary: Alice is in love with her White Queen. Whats a Champion to do? yes this is femslash, don't like ya ain't gotta read.
1. Battle

_Yes this could be considered spoiler alert but really if you don't know how this story goes by now (this has been out for a really long time and it just means you need to pick up a book more often) then i feel lots of sadness for you good sir's and ladies. The story nor the characters do not belong to me. i just borrowed them to use in the twisted world that i decide to create and play with them. Any errors you may find are of my own doing as i am only using wordpad. i will try to update often because this is going to be a multi chapter story and pls leave reviews for they will help in the faster updates. any ideas you want to throw at me will be taken into consideration. if you have anything negative to say well then you can just shove it. oh and rating will make since in the future._

Alice stood at the top of the tower looking down as the Jaberwocky head rolled down the stairs. Looking across the battle field she sought out her White Queen seeing her standing just ten yards from the bottom of the tower Alice let out a sigh of relief. Through out the whole fight she had been worried for her Queen. Conserned for her well being Alice could only fully relax seeing the magnificent beauty standing there aparently unharmed.

Her shoulders sagged with the weight of exhaustion that had previously gone unnoticed. Slowly Alice made her way down the staircase dragging her sword at her side, not having the strength to do any more. As she reached the last step Alice caught the last part of her Queen"s banishment of her evil sister and chaining Stayne along side her to share her fate. Alice took her place beside her Queen as Stayne begged for death hearing the dark response her Queen gave in reply.

"But I don't owe you a kindness."

In truth it scared her momentarily that her Queen could be any kind of dark but when she thought about it all of Underlands inhabitants had some form of insanity that resided in every single one of them. Smiling to herself Alice couldn't help but to love her Queen even if her Queen did not return the feelings. She could spend the rest of her life serving her Queen and be happy. Though it would hurt her greatly to see her marry, have children and grow old with another, Alice would endure. She would have no other choice. Suddenly the Mad Hatter broke out in dance and everyone gathered around to watch. Alice confused for a moment looked to Chessur and asked.

"What's he doing?"

"The Futerwagon."

Watching Alice didn't really care for the dance though it did seem complicated. She never had been one for dancing, her attention didn't allow for her to get threw one dance without tripping up. Turning away Alice walked toward the edge of the battle feild ready to leave this place and start something new.

"Alice" Turning around she saw the White Queen approach. " For everything you have done for me, for Underland you have our everlasting grattitude. The blood of the Jaberwocky." She handed Alice a vial containing the substance.

"Will this take me home?"

"If that is what you wish."

Alice could have sworn she had seen a small frown cross her Queens lips when telling her this. Sighing Alice turned and continued walking back toward Marmoreal. She didn't know if she even wanted to go home, if she even considered England her home anymore. There where a lot of variables to consider before settling on any kind of decision. Before she hadn't even considered there to be a possibility of her returning to England. She had come to terms in a weird sort of way that she would spend the rest of her life here in Underland serving the White Queen as her champion for as long as she was living. But to have the possibility present in front of her seemed to weaken that resolve.

"Alice!" The Hatter yelled trying to gain the young woman's attention to no avail. Mirana came up beside him laying a hand on his shoulder to give him comfort.

"Give her time Tarrant. Whatever she decides i'm sure she wont leave without saying goodbye." The Queen gave him a small smile before she turned to watch Alice walk off with her head held low. So badly she wanted to reach out to the younger woman.

The Bandersnatch could be seen trailing behind Alice as if he were a puppy instead of the giant beast he was. Alice payed no heed to the beast nor anyone else around her, to much ran threw her head for her to be fully aware of her surroundings and where exactly her feet were taking her. Vaguely was she aware of the army passing her giving her the space they could tell she needed and it wasn't till she reached her Queens castle that her mind started paying close attention and asking the right questions.

_i hope you liked. remember review review review_


	2. Thoughts

Alice sat on the grand stairs that lead to her Queens castle watching as the sun set on the long grueling day. Never had she been thru so much in such a short span of time but at the same time had she never felt more like herself, had she never felt this alive. Her old life allowed no room for growth were as here she could expand her knowledge and skill to her heart's content. Everything about this world appealed to her, called to her even like the sirens from tale in her world of luring the unknown sailors. Suddenly her thought was pulled to the White Queen. Did she not call to Alice as well? Just the thought of leaving her Queen behind caused her great heartache, the kind that she had had after the passing of her father.

Alice frowned to herself at such a thought. Nothing had ever before made her feel such things and for all her knowledge she still did not know how to handle such things. It was all such a big mystery to her and she didn't even know if she wanted to explore such things. That was till now, till she met the White Queen of Maramoreal ruler of Underland. Her heart jumped a couple beats just thinking of the white beauty. Alice couldn't deny that she felt something for her Queen. She knew in the first few moments of facing the Jaberwocky that she would do whatever it took for her to win for her Queen. Anything that would make her happy again Alice would go to the ends of Underland and back again for this woman. She could feel it all the way down deep in her bones.

The more she thought about all this the more Alice realized that she could no longer return to her world for it was no longer hers. If she went back now she would be forced to marry some man that she would never love and bare his children and gone would be her dreams. Nothing else would be expected of her, anything else and she would never be accepted by the people of her society. Holding the vial of Jaberwocky blood in her palm she could do no more than stare at it. If she didn't wish to return to the world she came from, then what exactly would this do? Should she even drink it? Her Queen had given it to her as a reward for slaying the Jaberwock but really truly she no longer knew what she wished for. All she did know is that she did want to serve her Queen as her Champion filling that role in any way necessary. A hand suddenly laid itself on her shoulder capturing her attention from her thoughts.

"Tarrant, my apologies I didn't know you where there." She apologized out of habit from her former life. Her mother would have lectured her to no end if she had seen her so spaced and unaware of the people around her.

"Quiet alright Alice but the Queen has been asking as to your where bouts since the start of the festival. It's supposed to last for five days you know." Tarrant stated happily.

"I didn't as a matter of fact, should be quiet the ordeal I would think. What with it lasting five days and all."

"Alice your still wearing your armor!" Alice could only chuckle to herself at his antics.

"Why yes Tarrant I suppose I am. I may have lost my head there for a few moments. Honestly I don't think I'm quiet all back yet." Alice couldn't help but to confide in the Hatter. In many ways he felt like an older brother to her.

"Well that is a tad bit disturbing than usual. Perhaps you should speak to the Queen; she has a cure for almost anything."

"No!" Alice almost shouted at the Hatter. "It's just I don't want to worry the Queen. I'm sure the Queen has bigger matters to attend to than to listen to her Champion complaining about nothing that really matters." She felt like she was trying to cover up something but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

"Very well Alice but we really should make an appearance at the festival. Would you like to change first?" The Hatter asked looking at the most likely bloody armor she still wore.

"No I think I'll be alright for now. Besides we mustn't keep the Queen waiting." Alice started to walk inside the castle. "Are you coming or not Tarrant, I wouldn't want to get lost searching the entire castle just to find where the festival is being held." Alice threw back over her shoulder meant to tease the older man.

Alice couldn't help but to notice all the different types of architecture that seemed to be used in the design of her Queens castle, in some weird way though it seemed to work making the castle look just as majestic as its Queen that resides in it. Starting to notice a pattern in her line of thinking Alice's decision to stay only kept solidifying. In her mind only death itself could take her away from her Queen at this point. The question however was whether or not the Queen would accept her. Even if it was only as her Champion she would still accept that because having her in her life in any way was better than not at all.

Before she knew it they were standing in front of a set of grand doors that somehow seemed so much more magnificent than the rest of the castle. As ever Alice is left speechless by the mere wonderment of this place and again she is left with the feeling that she will never leave here. Something new however did strike her; she wouldn't want to ever leave and that thought made her smile. She didn't think she could ever be any happier than she was in that moment. Then someone opened the doors and the first thing she noticed was her beautiful White Queen setting on the edge of her thrown politely speaking with someone.

That is when Alice noticed the line of men waiting for their Queens attention and she soon after realized these men were all suitors's vying for their Queens hand. Shoulders slumping slightly Alice turned to the Hatter about to ask if they should perhaps wait a moment when he spoke first.

"Come Alice we must let her Majesty know that you are here, she was worried you know." Alice couldn't help but to give the Hatter a small smile. He did try to please everyone in his own crazy way so very hard. Dipping her head in acknowledgement she let the Hatter walk ahead of her threw the dancer's and crowd toward the thrown. Alice couldn't help but to keep her eyes glued to her Queen, she didn't think she could even if she wanted to anyway. Within feet of the thrown her Queen finally looked their way. Dark chocolate eye's locked onto hazel brown and Alice felt as if her Queen were looking deep into her soul, for what she didn't know. Though Alice was sure she didn't really care.


	3. A Dance

_the usual applies none of this belong's to me. yes it can be considered SPOILER blah blah blah yada yada yada and all that jazz. oh and it is considered femslash, ya don't like then ya ain't gotta read yeah. i think that about covers everything and well if i forgot somethin' i don't really care it's all for fun any way right? right. anywho i hope you enjoy the story and please leave reviews i don't even care if they are negative XP...and on with the show._

She literally stopped breathing as her Queens eyes connected with her own. Alice couldn't look away; she was trapped in that entrancing gaze. Mere seconds felt like eternity with her heart filled with joy. Alice was vaguely aware that Tarrant beside her was bowing and she immediately did the same but she still could not bring herself to break the gaze. To look at the insignificant ground instead of her beautiful White Queen would be unbearable.

"I see you found m…our wayward Champion dear Tarrant." Alice could have sworn her Queen had almost caller her, her Champion but decided it must have been her imagination. Her father did always tell her she had an overactive one.

"Yes your majesty. Lost in the clouds I did find him. The poor lad seemed almost lost." The Hatter frowned slightly remembering the frown that he had seen firmly in place upon the young girls features. Looking over to her now he saw no sign of it as the Champion stared up at the Queen. In fact if he didn't know any better he could swear he saw a little of something else in that gaze that was all too familiar with the suitors. Smiling to himself he stored this knowledge away for later.

"Ah well now that you are both here the celebration can properly commence. Alice perhaps you will entertain me with a dance?" Heart in her throat Alice moved in front of her Queen and held her hand out the way suitors had for her when they had wanted to dance with her.

"Anything for you my Queen." Alice couldn't help but to reply softly. Mirana smiled taking the offered hand and they walked to the dance floor taking up position with Alice leading. They moved to the music without Alice really noticing at all as she still hadn't looked away from her Queen. Her words had been true and straight from her heart. She hadn't meant for them to come out but they had. She was sure the Queen hadn't taken it the way Alice had truly meant it. How could she possibly know of Alice's feelings when she herself had only come to realize them only a few hours ago?

Alice realized that she was thinking about this way too much and with the object of her affection way too close. Already she could tell that her body was reacting subconsciously to the proximity causing Alice to tense slightly with the fight of trying not to do something that could possibly be unwelcomed. Putting aside everything she was feeling Alice decided it would just be better to focus on the woman's happiness that she was currently dancing with. Anything beyond that didn't really matter.

As the song came to an end Alice bowed to her Queen and in return her Queen curtseyed in thanks for the dance. Alice held out her hand again and guided her Queen safely back to her thrown, anything to hold on to the contact just a little longer. Alice mentally shook her head at herself. This was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought. Excusing herself momentarily Alice headed off to find some kind of wash room. Briefly speaking with McTwisp Alice acquired the information she was looking for and went in search of her destination.

After splashing some water on her face and giving herself a mental pep talk Alice headed back to the festival. However on her way back she noticed an out of the way balcony that she hadn't seen before. Intrigued she stepped out and looked over the view that was presented to her. It was most definitely one of the most breath taking views she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Flowers of every shape and color seemed to fill the landscape as far as the eye could see with a mountain somehow seemingly popping out of absolutely nowhere.

"Breath-taking isn't it?"

Spinning around Alice came face to face with her Queen. Speechless Alice could only stare at the woman before her. There was not one thing she could think of to say to this stunning woman even if her life depended on it and it was quiet possible for she had actually stopped breathing momentarily. Taking in a deep breath Alice finally found her voice.

"It is quiet beautiful but I couldn't help but wonder where the mountain came from."Alice blushed lightly realizing that she might have sounded a little foolish.

"It does seem to just come out of nowhere doesn't it?"Alice could only nod. "Are you alright Alice?" her Queen asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine, really." Alice tried to reassure. "There have just been some thoughts on my mind that I have been unable to riddle out."

"Is there anything you would like to discuss with me my dear Champion?" Her Queen reached out and ran the back of her fingers over Alice's cheek the way she had after she had slain the Jaberwocky.

"Well the Jaberwock blood, I asked if it would take me home and you said if that is what I wished. But what if I didn't know where home was or if that is even what I wished for? What then will happen if I drink it?" Alice still couldn't bring herself to even begin a conversation on what she was feeling because that would then lead to other feelings and she just wasn't ready to know for a fact that nothing of the sort was ever going to be returned.

"Oh Alice, you are still so lost aren't you?" Her Queen frowned slightly at hearing this. "So you do not know even just a little of what you want?"

"Well some things are certain in my mind yes but I just don't know what I truly wish for my Queen." Alice's head dropped slightly as did her shoulders. Some things she supposed where just to remain out of her understanding.

"Dear Champion you need not worry. The Jaberwock blood will only aid you never hurt you, I wouldn't have given it to you otherwise. You are too important to too many people including myself to ever let any harm come to, not if it can be helped."

"And if I wanted to stay here my Queen?" Alice asked almost shyly.

"You would be welcomed with open arms my dear Champion." Her Queen smiled and Alice felt her heart skip in her chest.

"Would I still be your Champion?" The question came from her lips unbidden. She had not thought it nor had she even been aware that the question had lain in her mind.

"If you would like to keep that responsibility Alice then I would accept you as so gladly." Alice couldn't help but to smile and for now this would be enough. Lifting the cap from the vial Alice swallowed the contents. When nothing happened Alice looked to her Queen. "Perhaps it takes time this is the first time I am witness to this you know." She answered the unasked question that lay in Alice's eyes.

As Alice was about to suggest they return to the festival a sharp stabbing pain gripped her chest and seemed to cut right threw her heart. Crying out as the pain intensified Alice's knees buckled under her and she felt herself falling when warm arms caught her. The pain that had started in her heart suddenly spread to the rest of her body causing it to tense almost to breaking point. Alice could feel her Queen's hands on her face but couldn't hear her or her own screams passed the rush of blood in her ears. Then just as suddenly as it had started Alice's entire world went black.

_loved it, hate it...i'd love to know_


	4. People That Care

_This chapter will be in multiple points of view, just for warning. I didn't really know what to put for this chapter so unfortunately this is just a filler and there will probably be a few more of these seeing as I have no idea how long this story is going to end up being. I know as much as the readers because this story is writing itself yo. Any who none of these characters belong to me yada yada yada can be considered spoiler blah blah blah yes it is femslash but you should have figured that out by now. Please review. _

He couldn't help but to pace his workshop. After news of what had happened to Alice had reached him Tarrant had gone straight to the Queen. She had of course immediately dismissed him from her chambers telling him that if there were any change in Alice she would send word to him immediately. Tarrant didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Alice. The young lad was like a little brother to him and that meant that he felt the need to protect him like he would any of his siblings that had long since passed with the rise of the Red Queen.

Stopping mid-pace Tarrant couldn't help but worry even more. He knew the Jaberwock blood was suppose to be good for Alice. Give her whatever she wished for, at least that is what Queen Mirana had told him and he trusted her with his life. Pacing again he didn't notice Chessur appear on his work table that was set in front of his windows that over looked the main gardens.

"Dear Tarrant keep this up and you're liable to wear a whole in the floor." Even though he spoke in his normal lazy voice Tarrant was still startled out of his musings.

"Chessur! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You could give someone a heart attack you know."

"And you shouldn't worry so much. You know she will be alright, I've told you so dear Hatter." Chessur tried to sooth Tarrant's frazzled nerves.

"Yes but you never said anything about the Jaberwock blood doing this. It was supposed to help him not hurt him!" The more he thought about it the more his mind went into madness.

"Tarrant settle yourself. It's all playing out as it should. I swear that everything will be alright."

Tarrant sighed, what Chessur said did calm him slightly. He had never had the cat lie to him for as long as he has known him. Besides Queen Mirana was personally caring for Alice herself and that knowledge alone made him relax more. There was nothing that their Queen couldn't handle and this was no different. Setting down at his work table Tarrant decided that now would be a good time to keep himself busy.

She was beside herself with worry. Never before had she witnessed something like this. Nothing she had ever given anyone had caused that kind of pain. She wished now that she had looked a little more into the possibilities of the Jaberwock blood. If Alice did happen to die she didn't think she could ever forgive herself.

Looking over to her unconscious Champion, worry grew ever more visible on her features. This was not supposed to happen this way. The Oraculum had foretold that she would return to her world but Alice had defied that destiny. She had chosen to remain and for the life of her Mirana couldn't figure out why. It puzzled her, Alice was like no other she had ever met and had hoped to get to know the younger woman better. There were things that she wished to discuss with her young Champion that wouldn't let her mind rest.

Alice had taken on the Jaberwocky and come out a stronger person. The Queen could just feel it radiating off of the Warrior. The strength of that power had overwhelmed her slightly for she had never felt anything like it. She just knew for certain that she had to know more about Alice Kingsleigh.

He didn't think he would ever return to Underland but then again he had also thought Alice would have returned to her world as well. He certainly hadn't expected her to fall in love and remain just to be near. The stupid girl did have a tendency to surprise him now and then. Maybe he should have seen this coming. The one thing he did know for a fact was that the girl would never do as she is suppose to. How well this is supposed to turn out he himself no longer knew.

Being able to fly was a whole lot more convenient he thought. Soon he should be reaching the castle. He could just imagine the chaos the girl had caused with taking the Blood in front of people especially the Queen no less. Sighing he continued to fly on his way thinking about the stupid girl and how much trouble was going to come with her decision to stay.

Running around the castle was nothing new to him. McTwisp would run around the entire castle till the Queen made him go home and rest. Sighing McTwisp couldn't help but to think about Alice who was currently unconscious in the Queens chambers. He didn't know the full extent of what had happened but he did know that everyone was worried sick for their Champion.

With the Queen currently preoccupied with the care of their Champion he wouldn't have to worry about her running him home. He decided he would check in with her periodically to see if she needed anything as he was sure she expected him to. Everyone in the castle had heard of what had happened with their Champion and they were all so worried but there was nothing any of them could do. Only wait and hope that the Champion would be ok.

Making his way down the corridor that would take him to the Queens chambers McTwisp heard screaming. Breaking out into a run he ran directly to the Queens chamber where the screams were coming from. The doors had been left open and he could see the two guards that had been posted outside it were now restraining the Champion while the Queen tried to get her to drink something. He had never seen her look so frightened in all the time he has served her. It made him a little uneasy to know that his Queen now had a vulnerability that she herself was unaware of. Even though it did make the Queen more vulnerable he could still tell that it made her that much stronger.

Quickly moving in to assist his Queen McTwisp helped her get Alice to drink the potion and immediately she fell silent again. Looking up to the Queen he was relieved to see that she was a little more relaxed than before. Apparently the potion had done as expected. He stayed a little longer making note of ingredients that he would bring on his next trip then left the Queen to her task.


	5. The Awakening

_I apologize greatly to all my reader's for last chapter's epic fail. I did not realize that my method of dividing the POV's wasn't showing when I uploaded the chapter. In the future I will do better to correct those kinds of things. In closing thanks for the reviews and respectfully ask that you keep them coming. Oh and the usual these characters do not belong to me blah blah blah can be spoiler yada yada yada and yes it is femslash don't like ya ain't gotta read. One last thing I'm sorry for the grammar but if it's in quotes that's how I ment it to come out if not then idk why Word didn't catch it so blame the program. And well here to cuz this is pretty much me talking to you. Now on with the show….uh story….you know what I mean….PLEASE REVIEW!_

It was so quiet that at first Alice didn't realize she was awake. The more she focused though, the more clearly everything around her she heard. She could hear someone breathing from what sounded like it was coming from across the room but at the same time it sounded so close. This puzzled Alice slightly but she really thought nothing of it. Slowly blinking her eyes open the first thing that came into vivid detail was the woman sleeping in an over-sized armchair beside her. Alice took in the pale beauty and was suddenly aware that she was staring at her Queen. Quickly glancing around she started to suspect that she was in her Queens's actual chambers and then another thing hit her. She was quiet possibly currently lying in her Queens's bed.

Calming her racing heart that sounded so loudly in her ears Alice stayed where she was. With her Queens's caring nature she would obviously make a big fuss over her in the morning when she herself woke, which had to be in a couple of hours. But she really couldn't complain now could she. After all her Queens attention would be solely on her and she was herself a little worried over the fact that she had no idea what had happened with the Jaberwocky blood. Then to wake feeling perfectly fine, better then fine even, she felt like she could just run for hours.

Letting her mind wonder off as she waited Alice had no problem keeping herself entertained. In fact she did so, so well that before she knew it she heard her beautiful Queen stir from her slumber. Looking over Alice was awestruck at just how beautiful and amazing her Queen was. Her Queens's eyes opened and instantly connected with hers.

"Alice your awake!" Her Queen rushed to her side checking her over for any signs of pain or discomfort.

"Have been for some time actually my Queen." Alice smiled up at her.

"Well how are you feeling? Any pain or anything?" Alice waved it off.

"No I feel great actually. Better than I've felt in ages." Her Queen still looked worried and Alice couldn't blame her. She was sure it had been an excruciating sight to witness. It certainly didn't feel very nice.

"Hmmm perhaps we should have some test's run. Yes that would be a good idea." Her Queen glided to a table that looked very similar to her lab table down in the kitchen. Picking up a small knife she walked back to the bed.

"Now this won't hurt too much Alice, but we'll need just a couple drops of blood." She looked for any sign that it wouldn't be welcomed. Alice just held out her hand allowing her Queen to prick her finger and gain what she had asked for. She watched her Queen set to work before deciding to ask.

"Would it be alright for me to do, well anything?"

"Of course Alice, if you feel up to it. Let me get some breakfast sent up for you as I'm sure the dining hall is likely not opened up yet and then if you like I suppose you could wonder around or visit with other's. They were all so worried for you. I just ask that you don't leave the castle grounds. This is just so I can find you easily if need be." Her Queen looked up to give her a small smile before gliding to the doors and asking the guards to fetch them some breakfast before going back to her work. Alice of course being ever curious got out of bed and walked over to see what was going on. So Alice would ask question's every now and then and her Queen would answer them. This went on until breakfast came and the topic of conversation moved on to other things such as child hood memories to even just the most basic of general conversation.

After breakfast was finished Alice was shown to her chamber's which just happened to be next to her Queens. She supposed it was so she could better protect Underland's ruler. Either way it made her feel all kinds of pleasurable emotions. Alice ended up searching the whole chambers and found her own bathroom and closet that had similar clothes to the ones she had arrived in. It pleased her to know that that much attention had been paid to her upon her arrival.

Quickly changing into a new set of clothes, Alice left her room to search over the castle. Feeling a little cramped Alice made her way to the outside and ended up near the stables at what looked like a training area for the soldiers of Maramoreal. Alice watched with great interest as they moved with strength and speed fighting pretend one on one battles. Never had she been very interested in the military aspect of things and never did she really think too much about the soldiers of her old world. However after coming to Underland her perspective on these things had changed greatly. After all she would need to learn it all if she wanted to be a proper Champion.

"Dear Champion what are you doing out here. We heard you were ill."

"I was good sir, but I felt much better this morning."

"That's wonderful news indeed. I am Sir Gideon first knight to her Majesty and second in command to only, well you dear Champion." The tall knight informed Alice.

"It is good to meet you Sir Gideon I am Alice Kingsleigh from the Aboveland. Please do call me Alice, I am far from being the proper Champion everyone seems to assume I am good Sir." The knight looked slightly puzzled at Alice's words.

"Did you not slay the Jaberwock in the name of our White Queen?" the knight asked the young woman.

"Well yes I did." Alice didn't know what else to say.

"Then lookin' at it from my perspective, if I may dear Champion?" the knight asked politely.

"Of course good Sir." Was Alice's automatic reply.

"You are a woman of young age compared to those that expected so much of you. It would have been strange for you not to have your doubts in the beginning. In the end though you did what was asked and saved us all from a terrible existence. Anything else you may need to learn well there are plenty of us that would gladly give assistance where needed for we owe you so much more."

Alice couldn't help but to smile brightly at the knight lightly blushing from the praise. The kind knight had left her speechless. Already she could tell she was going to like him and had a feeling that they were going to become close with the passing days. Looking around Alice couldn't help but to already feel like she belonged here and that did nothing but help to make the smile on her face that much larger.

"You know Sir Gideon; I think I'm going to take you up on that offer. How about we get started?" Alice felt a thrill rush threw her at the thought.

"Are you sure, I would not want to put your health in jeopardy dear Champion?" the knight asked looking down at Alice with a very concerned face.

"I will be perfectly fine good Sir, you worry too much. I have much to learn from you and I need to learn quickly. Besides my health is fine it is your own you should be worried for." Alice couldn't help but to tease him lightly. Truthfully though she was got lost in her own thought and her attention span wasn't all that great. Alice however was just as determined if not more.

"Well then dear champion lets go over to the yards and we will see just how well you learn." The knight's chest puffed out a little as they made their way, the other soldiers clearing a yard for them. Sir Gideon stopped in front of a rack of weapons taking down two swords, throwing one to Alice. Stepping to the middle the knight took a stance. Alice spun the sword once in her hand and followed the knight to the middle of the yard. She couldn't help but to smirk to herself as this felt even better than her previous life in the Abovelands

_Ok ok…..please don't shoot me. I did this late and I have an early class in the morning, i mean who has a saturday morning class anyway. So I thought hey let's leave it with a cliff hanger! Aaahahahahaha! I know I'm evil and quite possibly a little psychotic but hey someone other than me has to suffer as well. I do hope the updates are coming fast enough for you guys though. I do try. Thank you all who has reviewed I appreciate it…feel free to keep dropping them._


	6. Show and Tell

_Alright ladies and gent's I really like the reviews but would love more. You show me a little love and I'll give back, I promise ;) aaaand with the usual I do not own these character's yada yada yada is a little spoiler blah blah blah aaaaand yes there will be femslash, so pls if you don't like then don't read. Also I hope to correct a few views with this chapter and work my evil magic aaahahahahahahaha!_

As Alice and Sir Gideon began to circle a crowd started to gather. Of course everyone knew of their Champion, heard the tale of her victory against the Jaberwocky. Many wished they had witnessed the great battle but at the sight before them this very second they would definitely make do with seeing her against one of their best.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this dear Champion, in a dress?" Alice had to admit that it would be a little difficult but she was sure she could manage. There would be no way she backed out now. She would just have to deal with the clothing at a later date.

"I assure you Sir Gideon I am quite capable of holding my own even in a dress." Alice couldn't help but to smirk as the older man only shook his head and continued to circle. Bringing both her hands to the hilt of the sword Alice let her arms drop a little causing the knight to strike out with his own. Not putting a lot of strength behind his blows Sir Gideon was surprised to find that Alice was matching him and slowly getting better.

Deciding quickly he started putting more strength and skill behind his blows and still Alice would match him. The crowd around them watched on with awe so clearly on their faces watching their young Champion take on a fully trained and weathered knight. It was an amazing sight to see that was for sure. Sir Gideon was finally using everything he had when finally he found his opening. He had asked their champion if she would be capable in the dress now he was using that to his advantage wrapping his sword in it, it did exactly as he had expected landing Alice on her backside.

"Ha, I told you dear Champion," Sir Gideon literally gasped out from the lack of proper oxygen "dress's aren't good for training." He couldn't help but to laugh at the sour expression Alice made at the comment.

"Well dear Knight next time you won't have the dress to give you the advantage." Alice smiled knowing she had been doing well, maybe a little too well, puffing out a breath at the realization she knew she would have to let her Queen know. Just thinking about what her Queen would think of her out here and suddenly she didn't feel so great.

Frowning slightly Alice thanked Sir Gideon for his time and informed him that she would most definitely like to take up her duties that came with the title. After setting a time to meet the next day Alice decided to go in search of the Hatter and maybe see if he was up for tea. He did seem to love his tea time at any rate. She knew she was just delaying the inevitable by not going to her Queen but Alice really couldn't face her at the moment and it hurt her to not know why.

As Alice stepped through the doors that would take her inside she came across none other than her Queen with a succession of people following in her wake. She supposed they where most likely important but stopped to bow lightly as one is expected. What she wasn't expecting however was for her Queen to stop right in front of her most definitely within arm's reach.

"What was this I heard of you training with the men?" Her Queen stepped closer dropping her voice so that only Alice could hear. "I would feel much better if you refrained from such strenuous activity until we knew exactly what has happened my dear Champion. I would be upset if anything were to happen to you."

"Yes my Queen." Alice quickly replied looking a little sheepish but kept her voice low as well. "There was something strange going on while I was learning." Alice paused not able to find the words immediately and looked up slightly to her Queen.

"No worries dear Champion," her Queen let her voice rise to its normal level. "I do have an important meeting to attend; perhaps we can discuss this after dinner tonight?" Alice quickly agreed and her Queen smiled.

"I was wondering though if you could tell me where I would find Tarrant, my Queen?" She quickly asked before her Queen could depart.

"He's in his workshop actually; I'll have Niven's take you there. The castle is so large and we wouldn't want you getting lost." Her Queen gave her another smile before leaving in the direction she had been headed before running into Alice who couldn't help but to watch her as she went. Turning to look at McTwisp Alice crossed her arms.

"After you kind sir." he only looked at her before shaking his head like one would to a foolish child and turned in the opposite direction muttering to himself something about silly girls. She could only guess the Hatter's shop lay somewhere beyond because her Queen had been right, the castle was ever so large.

_Alright Ladies and Gent's cutting it a little short cuz quiet frankly if I don't here this chapter will end up being way too long. So there for this is all ya get for now and remember, reviews are love. Next chapter will be longer I swear. Besides if you kill me then you'll never know what happens next muahahahahahahaha!_


	7. Tea and Diner

_Ok so here it is folks the next chapter and hopefully its long enough for you. I know I'm a little later than usual with this update but ya know I didn't get very many reviews. Such sadness. But I do thank all of those that did review….i love you guys *tear* and this chapter is for you. Now for the next chapter your all going to suffer the same until I get at least 6 reviews cuz come on that should be cake so many of you read it! AND the feedback really does help me with the writing so again you guys so me the love and I will give back in return. Oh the usual shpeal these characters do not belong to me yada yada yada is a little spoiler blah blah blah and yes by now you should notice that this is femslash. Oh and thank you so much for no nasty reviews I'd hate to sick my evil fairy on you aaahahahahahaha._

Alice absorbed all the wonderful work that the Hatter had done already. The older man seemed like he was born to the craft. Running around doing this and that that Alice could only guess at what he was doing. In a way he sort of reminded her of her White Queen with how absorbed they could both become with their work. It only furthered her feelings of that sibling bond that had started to form between the two.

"Alice came to pay me a visit finally. Although I am very surprised to see you up and out of bed so soon. Did you know there is talk of you and a training match against our lead Knight? How preposterous it all seems." The Hatter frowned and how much people liked to gossip even if it weren't true. Alice however could only blush lightly before mumbling out a response the Hatter didn't quiet catch. "I'm sorry Alice I didn't catch that?"

"Does everyone know about that?" the Hater just stared. "Tarrant, Are you alright?" Alice waved a hand in front of his face.

"You did what, Alice you shouldn't have been out there and especially after what happened and oh how I'm sure the Queen has already heard of this. She'll be worried sick!" Alice placed her hands on Tarrant's shoulder's stopping him mid rant.

"Dear Tarrant, I was never in harm's way and our Queen has already seen me before I arrived here, so there is no need to worry yourself. "

"Oh Alice, of course we worry love, you're our champion and without you all is lost." Tarrant tried to tell Alice just how much she meant to everyone without giving too much away that he isn't suppose to.

"My dear Hatter, there is no way that you could possibly know something like that. Unless there is something you're not telling me." She teased, good thing Tarrant was facing the other way or she would have seen the shocked look that quickly passed over his face. Glancing over his shoulder however he realized what she had meant. "I can only mean as much as one can afford to give of themselves and so far I have not given that much."

"Oh but ye have lad, so much more than ye have yet to realize, but soon enough ye'll know and then ye won't be able to deny it. Ya have captured our Queens attention after all, ever since your first visit and no one has been able to break her attentions from her duty. How can we expect so less of ya when ya surprise and have given us more than we could ever hope to repay lad." Alice didn't like the look on the Hatters face, he just seemed so sad.

"Please Tarrant can we discuss something that doesn't always bring down the spirits of the soul." Alice tried getting the topic on something else. This one always made her uneasy.

"The Soul?" Tarrant looked at her puzzled.

"Back in Aboveland they thought it was as piece of a person that no one can see of course and a good part of what made them human. It's not really something I paid much mind actually." Alice herself frowned slightly at that thought. "Now that I think about it there wasn't much that I had paid attention to except my father of course and the rest of my family as well."

"Hmmm well perhaps you should think about what you would like to do here Alice, seeing as it wasn't your wish to return to that land." Tarrant himself was ever so curious about that as well.

"I have my dear Hatter and as soon as the Queen clears I as normal and I can go about my business I will be taking up my own duties as champion." Alice couldn't help but to smile at the thought.

"Ah this makes you happy love?" the Hatter couldn't help but to ask.

"Extremely, anything I can do to serve my….our Queen." Alice quickly corrected herself but it didn't go unnoticed by Tarrant who raised an eyebrow. "It is nothing Tarrant."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me lad." The Hatter said softly, it was the truth after all because what he saw had seemed like a whole lot. The only thing was that neither was aware and he didn't understand how they couldn't see it.

"It's a fleeting fancy that will pass dear Tarrant. Besides I wouldn't want to wreck anything my dear Hatter. Everyone has been so kind to me, I wouldn't want to take any kind of advantage. Anyway I'm quite content with how things are progressing at the moment."

"Oh you poor foolish lad, how unaware you are of the things going on around you." Tarrant just shook his head and went back to his work.

"Hatter, when are you going to take a break for tea? I did come to visit with you ya know." Alice couldn't help but to tease him. Anything to get the topic changed as well.

"Ah yes of course, I almost forgot." The Hatter stopped his work and looked to Alice. "Perhaps we can take it in the sitting room? McTwisp should actually be on his way with the afternoon tea along with the others. They will all be so happy to see you up and feeling better."

They both left the work shop and sat down in Tarrant's sitting room discussing what he planned to do in his work. McTwisp arrived not too long into their conversation with tea, biscuits and the rest of their party trailing after him. Everyone of course told Alice how happy they were to see her well again and from there the topic went back to her training match with Sir Gideon. Everyone was so excited about what had happened and even found it funny that Alice had fought in a dress. Not many people they knew could pull off such a feat and for the most part that was all anyone could seem to talk about. Alice of course kept her head down lightly blushing the whole time until finally Tarrant decided to have mercy.

"So I hear that the celebration we had after the fall of the red Queen and the rise of our own dear White Queen, the rest of Underland is on their way here for a proper celebration." Tarrant informed everyone.

"Oh yes her majesty has been in and out of meetings all day meeting with one emissary after another. Should be quite the celebration from all the running around I've I had to do as well." McTwisp spoke up. That being the biggest topic of discussion, what with people coming from all over and everyone trying to describe just what it will be like to Alice, there apparently hadn't been a gathering of this kind for at least four decades.

Everyone ended up staying in Tarrant's sitting room till diner was to be served discussing the grand celebration that Alice wasn't looking forward to at all seeing as how she was one of the key factors in the red Queens downfall. The whole way down to the dining hall Alice couldn't stop her thoughts from wondering to her Queen however. It didn't seem to matter how far of topic it was, her thoughts always found themselves back in full circle.

When they were all gathered around the long table that was to hold everyone Alice noticed that she was on the right of the only empty chair at the table and it just so happened to be the one at the end and the largest chair out of any of them. Immediately Alice knew her Queen would sit there and that made the butterflies flapping around in her stomach turn into birds. Then the horns sounded letting everyone know the Queen was here. Everyone rose to their feet as McTwisp announced their Queen; Alice immediately moved to pull her chair out for her. Once she was situated everyone else took their seats as well.

"Please everyone eat up." The Queen motioned to the food that covered the table. Looking over to Alice she smiled "and you my dear Champion how have the rest of your day gone?"

"Quite wonderful actually, I spent the afternoon catching up with Tarrant, McTwisp, the Tweedle's, Mally and of course Chessur." Alice answered her Queen.

"Yes our dear Champion here was quite the topic of discussion your highness. What with her unscheduled activity this morning that has all of Maramoreal light up with gossip." Alice's blush deepened slightly.

"I can't help that Tarrant. Besides I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." Alice shrugged.

"Oh sweet Champion of course it was, you had McTwisp hyperventilating when he came to me this morning. We were all very worried at first." A frown crossed her Queens's lips and Alice's heart dropped. That was not an expression she found that she didn't like all too well.

"My apologies my Queen; it wasn't my intent to upset anyone."

"There's no need for any of that Sweet Alice. No harm was caused except maybe a few more worry lines." Her Queen teased her.

The conversation at the dining table never seemed to stop flowing around her. Alice however stared down at her plate for the rest of the meal. Her feelings where running all over the place and every time she even just looked at her Queen the restlessness got worse in her stomach. The daydreams of lips on lips and hands roaming did nothing to help. Eventually Alice had to excuse herself from the table. With her stomach acting the way it was she couldn't bring herself to eat anymore. She wasn't really too enthralled with the diner conversation than everyone else seemed to be.

Letting her feet guide her Alice found herself near to her and her Queens's chambers the next time she looked up, but that hadn't been what caused her to look up. On the other side of the hall where the doors where located to their chambers, there was another door that Alice hadn't noticed before. Ever curious she opened it to find that it was filled with books. Making up her mind Alice made her way thru the room looking over all of the books that the massive selves contained. So absorbed in the collection that she didn't notice when she was no longer alone.

"Alice, how ever did you get in here?" startled Alice spun around to find her Queen standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry my Queen, I didn't know I wasn't allowed in here. It's just that I didn't notice the door before and I thought it odd." Alice answered with a puzzled look settling over her features.

"Alice no one is supposed to be able to even see this door but me. It's my private library," Alice started to apologize again but her Queen held up a hand to stop it, "It's quite alright my dear Alice. It's just as startling to me it would seem but this would be the perfect location."

"I don't understand my Queen." Alice placed her hands behind her back waiting for her Queen to tell her why she had called for this meeting.

"Dear Alice, you are in no trouble I assure you. But this morning when the training match happened all accounts said that you were holding your own. Is there more you would like to tell me Alice?" Starting to get nervous this is part of what Alice had been worried about telling her Queen. Honestly she didn't know how she would react and that scared her more than anything.

"Uhm well my Queen I did notice that everything just seem to come quite easily to me. I thought I was a little stronger than I use to be and possibly faster as well." Alice spoke softly still afraid of her Queens's reaction.

"Ah my dear Alice, that is to be expected, especially after what I found today myself." Her Queen looked very pleased with herself. Alice just raised a brow in silent question. "Oh ruin all my fun then, apparently the Jaberwocky blood is…well it's making you better."

"Better how?" Alice couldn't help but to ask.

"Well I'd say that it's making you stronger, faster and smarter. Alice the blood is making you into a better soldier." She couldn't help but to smile after all that was what she had wanted so she would never fail her Queen.

"That doesn't sound so bad my Queen."

"Alice I have no idea how far it's going to go." Her Queen frowned.

"And that worries you your majesty?" the question was out before she could stop it.

"I always worry for you my Champion. You're always in danger and even more so now that you have decided to keep your title." Her Queen started pacing seemingly talking to herself over her worry for her Champions safety. Alice just watched her, eyes riveted to her Queen ever so graceful even in her concern. Alice didn't realize she was moving until she was already standing in front of her Queen and the words where coming out before she could stop those.

"My Queen I would give my life for you and considering the role I've taken I might just end up doing that some day. But your safety and well being mean so much more to me and if I have to die to keep you that way then so be it." Alice immediately stopped talking. She had already said more than she should have. Taking a deep breath Alice tried to steady her nerves. She didn't need to be doing anything, even involuntary actions that would mess up everything. Alice was very respectful and believed that if something was wanted then it would be asked for or forgotten.

However when it came to her Queen sometimes Alice just couldn't help it sometimes and she would catch herself moving or saying something that she hadn't intended to say or do. She was terrified that her Queen would discover the feelings and that would be the end of everything. If that were to happen Alice had no idea what she would do. She had pretty much changed her whole life to serve this woman to the best of her abilities, which seemed they where only increasing. To lose what she had gained by coming to this world would hurt her greatly. She herself would lose any sanity that she had and she would end up disappearing and become just another insane inhabitant of Underland.

"Alice?" her Queen looked as if she might cry.

"Oh no no no no I didn't want to make you cry my Queen. Please I apologize for whatever I did to make you do such a thing." Moving so quickly that Alice didn't even see it happen until she had two pale arms wrapped around her neck pulling her into a warm body.

"Oh my dearest sweet Champion, they are tears of joy. I had hoped that you would stay but it was a decision that you needed to make. But now that you have chosen to stay." Her Queens smile light up brightly and Alice for a moment lost herself and that moment was all it would take for suddenly Alice was really close to her Queens face ready to kiss her when she suddenly became aware of what exactly she was doing.

"I'm so sorry my Queen," Alice apologized quickly "I think I'll retire to my chambers now if that is ok?" Alice didn't even wait for her Queens response just turned around and fled to her chambers for the night.

_And there it is. Please don't murder me I had no idea it was gonna end that way either. *hunkers down* I swear!_


	8. Blood and Questions

_Ok so I apologize for the long wait and this one isn't as long as the last one but still longer than the others. So I hope you're satisfied with it. Also at this time I would like to thank all my reader's for the reviews and I got exactly six although there was one unknown, naughty. So much love to these five you guys are awesome and pls continue to review and if anyone has any suggestions feel free to leave it in a review._

_Her serenity- somehow always first and no it's not always but you can keep growling it's cute ;) _

_WolfDragonGod- happy to hear you liked it I aim to please_

_BladeMaster- maybe you'll love how it turned out *hint hint nudge nudge*_

_NamelessSaint- I do try ;) but perhaps you'll like this better_

_PsychoRyko- I am grateful to hear it and thank you for the cookies they were great ate em all in one sitting. Man had to put on my stretchy pants after that! _

_Please review I need them, it's like crack to me! Not that I neither condone that type of thing nor do I condemn. To each their own and live and let live._

Alice paced her entire sitting area, what else could she to do after what was she had come so close to doing. A mere inches from those full black painted lips that haunted her every thought. Just thinking how close she had been sent a pleasant shiver down her back. How was she going to get through a lifetime of not being able to touch her, not being able to caress her, hold her? It would be hard, ever so hard, but she would manage somehow. It would definitely require all of the muchness that she possessed but she would accomplish this.

Sighing to herself, Alice gathered what courage she could and tried to clear her head of any thought that might linger there of the incident that had almost happened such a short while ago. As she was about to prepare for bed however a knock at her door stopped her, pausing for only a moment Alice moved to open them. A part of her was afraid that it was her Queen but to her relief and disappointment it was Sir Gideon.

"I am sorry to disturb you so late Champion Alice." At his serious and slightly anxious tone Alice couldn't help but stiffen slightly.

"Nonsense Sir Gideon, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Alice was taught to be respectful and even after everything she couldn't bring herself to do otherwise.

"I know the Queen has limited you in your capabilities until further notice," Alice blushed slightly "But I thought it important that if you are to start at one point then it would be a good idea to bring you up to speed on how everything works." Sir Gideon started to shuffle a little in place.

"That's a wonderful idea Sir Gideon but if I may ask, why the late hour?" It hadn't slipped Alice's notice and she couldn't help but to ask.

"Well with the Queens permission we where to start in the morning but certain events have come to light that need our immediate attention Champion Alice."

"I see," Alice nodded more so to herself than to Sir Gideon. "Then let us precede Sir Gideon."

"If you would follow me dear Champion?" Sir Gideon asked to which Alice only nodded that she would. Closing the doors as she went, Alice could help but wonder what exactly was going on. So as they walked down the halls of the castle Alice asked her questions.

"So what exactly is it that requires my attention so late but yet does not require the Queen?" Alice had no idea where that came from. She had only meant to inquire as to where they were headed. She could only guess that her Queen still weighed heavily on her mind. Shaking the thoughts from her mind Alice continued. There was nothing she could do about it now.

"Well that would be your call dear Champion. You are my leading officer and it is my duty to make sure you are informed immediately after I am. We are a military if I recall that being the proper term Nevins told me." Sir Gideon adopted a thoughtful expression trying to recall the memory. It made Alice smile slightly at the older man.

"It is dear knight and the structure of this one seems to have pretty much the same principals but then again in the Dark Ages we also had knights and kings and queens from which we adopted our own." Alice never could help herself. Ever since she had been a child she had been fascinated with learning. Her mother had never really understood and had tried constantly to be what society had told them they needed to be. Her father however had been thrilled and encouraged her which had only made her mother frown but she never bothered her of it again.

"Well then perhaps it's plausible that Uplander's have learned from us then?" Sir Gideon asked Alice.

"Certainly Sir Gideon, I'm sure I have not been the only one to travel here. It would just seem so unlikely." Alice noticed they were headed outside of the castle. This made her frown slightly. "If I may ask where are we headed dear knight?"

"We are going to the stables dear Champion, tis where the crime has been done."

"Crime, what sort of crime?" They started across the court yard and through her Queens's gardens. Glancing up at the balconies she thought she saw her Queen looking out at them. Quickly glancing ahead toward the stables that now faced them, Alice shook her head once again to clear her mind. This wasn't the time to be thinking of such things anyway.

"Well I can only guess dear Champion but it would be better for you to see for yourself first." Sir Gideon held open the stable doors for Alice to enter first. Moving slowly Alice took in every angle and aspect of the stables. She saw nothing out of the ordinary that was until she got to the back stables holding her Queens prized stallions. Five stalls and none held the horses; instead each had the same message written in blood. 'Beware the return of the Dark One'

"Sir Gideon have you been able to locate any of the horses?" Alice asked knowing that Sir Gideon was behind her.

"Not as of yet, I sent out some men to try and locate them. I've heard nothing yet. " Sir Gideon stood rigid looking at the scene. Moving forward Alice examined each stall careful not to touch anything. The writing was the same in each message as was the carefully written message, almost as if the culprit hadn't wanted anything misunderstood and for his or her point to be made.

"Sir Gideon," Alice called to gather the man's attention "I think perhaps we should bring this to the Queens attention. This is definitely just the beginning of something bigger and she might know something about this that we do not. If you would be kind enough to bring her here yourself, the fewer who know of this the better?"

As Sir Gideon left Alice took the opportunity to search the scene once more. As she was leaving the last stall Alice saw something glinting in the dull light at her feet. Reaching down and moving the hay and dirt away the handle of a knife grew visible. Pulling it free Alice wiped the blade clean on her dress revealing the intricate design of the piece. Somehow it seemed to call to her in a way, a not to unfamiliar pull toward her. Stuffing the knife out of site feeling that this was something she should look into herself.

Alice heard Sir Gideon just outside with her Queen and she couldn't help but to feel a little anxious at her presence. Straightening herself Alice moved to the front of the stables to meet them pulling the door open just as they were reaching it her Queen entering first. Alice bowed out of respect before she spoke.

"Your majesty thank you for coming out this late."

"Of course my dear Champion, but why am I here?" Her Queen smiled politely as she asked to which Alice offered her hand to lead her Queen who took the offer without hesitation. Carefully making her way back down the stables Alice waited watching her Queen as the final stalls came into view. Suddenly her Queens's eyes looked afraid and just as suddenly the look was hidden. "How many people have seen this?"

"Just the stable boy, Captain Settle, Champion Alice and myself your majesty." Sir Gideon answered their Queens question as Alice continued to watch her take in the scene.

"That's good, no one else needs know of this just yet. Sadly I doubt you will find my stallions Sir Gideon. You can have the same stable boy clean this please." Sir Gideon bowed and left immediately to find the boy. Her Queen then turned to Alice. "My dear Champion would you escort me back to my chambers?"

"Absolutely my Queen," was Alice's quick reply and she followed her Queen but she still walked close enough that the two could easily communicate with one another and Alice would be able to reach her quicker if anything were to happen. At least that was the reasoning she gave to her head when that little voice inside told her to be careful. Alice opened the doors when they reached them so her Queen could exit before she followed letting them close behind them.

"My Queen, if I may ask a question?" Alice asked somewhat shyly.

"Of course my dear Champion," was her Queens answer as they continued to walk towards the castle.

"You know what the message meant?" ever curious she was. Her Queen however seemed a little reluctant to answer.

"That my dear Alice was a warning that we should all be wary of and if I'm right then we all have cause to worry."

"So then this Dark One is real?" She had to know, if anything where to happen to her Queen due to her own ignorance Alice would never forgive herself.

"I'm afraid so." Her Queen looked worried. Alice didn't know how she could tell, she was never good with reading people before but she just got this feeling.

Opening the doors to the castle for her Queen Alice couldn't help but think about the knife she had found. She couldn't understand why she wouldn't just ask her Queen or better yet show it to her. All she did know was that she needed to learn of its origin and soon, especially if this was worrying her Queen so much. Anything to make her stop and be happy again, Alice would go to the ends of the earth.

Suddenly all she could see was white and for a moment she thought she was going blind. Then her Queen turned around, pale skin and the full dark painted lips that haunted her were added to her view. Alice looked around and saw that they had reached her Queens chambers without her notice she had been so deep in thought. Heat suddenly flooded her body as it became aware of the close proximity to her desire.

"Alice,"

At the softly spoken use of her name she couldn't help but to look her Queen in the eyes. Alice was lost; nothing else existed but those dark pools of chocolate that she would die to be allowed to drown in. Pale hands rose to cup either side of her face and the full dark lips moved forward to caress her own. Both melted into the contact oblivious to their surroundings only vividly aware of the contact. All too quickly her Queen pulled away but her hands never left nor did she pull away.

"My dearest champion you should have finished what you had started to do." Her Queen kissed her lips once more, briefly and sighing lightly before she moved away and quickly retiring to her chambers leaving her Champion standing in the hall still dazed.

_I bet your all goin like woooooo and its about d*** timeand just all around doin a little happy dance. Anyway again sorry for the waiti hope you like it and please do continue to review._


	9. Feeling's

_Ok so I know shame on me for not updating sooner. But you'll be happy to know this is the longest one yet and I think you might be slightly pleased with it. I however am slightly disappointed in myself with this one and feel I could have done so much better. That being said I do hope you my reviewers find me WRONG and I do so hope you do. The usual I don't own the characters yada yada yada blah blah blah. Lets get on with it already…..pls review _

Had she just dreamed that, had her Queen really just kissed her? Alice slowly raised her hand to her lips still dazed and slightly confused she looked over to her Queens now closed doors. She could hardly believe it but when Alice pulled her fingers from her lips some of her Queens's paint lightly resided there. This only further confused the young woman. Why would her Queen do this, Alice wasn't worthy enough for this kind of interest. She couldn't even provide the heirs needed for Underland's future.

Sighing Alice walked the few steps to her own chambers deciding to retire for the night herself. After the events of the past couple of days she could use a good night's sleep. These problems would still be there in the morning and she sure could use some advice. Perhaps the Hatter could help her, he did seem to know more than he was letting on. Taking the knife she had found from her dress Alice laid it in one of her night tables beside her bed. Alice then proceeded to undress and climbed into bed laying her head on the pillows that seemed more like clouds she fell asleep.

**She ran as fast as her feet could take her but no matter how fast she ran she could still feel it gaining on her. Breathing heavily she dodged trees as they seem to fly by her in a blur. Suddenly something grabbed her by the throat yanking her back causing her to fall knocking the wind from her lungs. Struggling to regain her wind Alice scrambled to her feet turning every which way to find her assailant but darkness surrounded her. It kept her from seeing too far and seemed to be closing in on her.**

** Alice started running again not even sure of which direction she was currently going or if she was even running in the same direction, just trying to get away. The darkness however seemed to have other ideas as it grew thicker causing her to slow and finally fall to her knees unable to go any further. She could feel the darkness pressing on her skin and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't call out to anyone. **

"Alice, "

Jerking straight up in bed Alice panted and sweat soaked her sheets. Everything in her room remained out of focus until a hand was laid upon her cheek. Looking to her left suddenly her vision became crystal clear as her eyes land on the white vision that sat on her bed.

"My Queen," Alice said kind of breathless.

"Are you alright Alice? I heard screams and thought something terrible was happening." A frown crossed her Queens's face.

"Yes, I'm alright your Majesty it was just a bad dream." Alice tried to assure her but it didn't seem to be working very well so Alice tried to change the subject. "My Queen about last night?" Alice noticed a blush rising in her Queen and suddenly she wanted to know exactly how far down it went.

"Yes my dear Champion?" Her Queen removed her hand from Alice's cheek before answering and Alice suddenly felt a sense of lose.

"Why?" It was all she could seem to make come out of her mouth. Her Queen seemed thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"My dear sweet Alice, there is definitely something between us that neither of us seem to be able to put into words yet. As for my actions last night…" Alice quickly stopped her.

"Please don't say that you shouldn't have because I loved that you did. I just don't think I'm the one to be in that place my Queen. You disserve a prince charming or a king one that will give you the heirs that you need for your people and for yourself. Someone that is more disserving of calling you their own." Alice couldn't help but to frown at the thought of her Queen with another but she was right she was beyond disserving of this magnificent woman.

"Oh my sweet sweet Alice," her Queen sighed "Perhaps we should discuss this later in the day. It seems there will be much to discuss and we have so little time to talk of such things at the moment. We both have much work to do."

"But my Queen," Alice tried to no avail. Her Queen held up a hand to quiet Alice.

"All in time my dear Champion, but now you have to go and meet Sir Gideon if I'm not mistaken. I am going to go ahead and clear you to start all your duties. If I'm not mistaken Sir Gideon is looking forward to training you." Her Queen rose from the bed and glided toward the doors to exit Alice's chambers before stopping and turning and going back her Queen cupped Alice's face in much the same manner she had the previous night and kissing her lightly on her lips. "We will discuss this business of ours later today."

Alice watched her Queen leave her chambers. Just sitting there for a moment Alice took in what had just happened. She didn't really know what to think of it and she desperately needed to talk with someone. Suddenly she felt this pulsating sensation pulling her toward her night table she had placed there the night before. Sliding from her bed Alice opened the drawer and pulled it out and the sensation only increased. Setting it down Alice went to her closet to see if she had anything in there that she could wear to train in and surprisingly half of her wardrobe had been changed out to the uniform of her Queens soldiers when they weren't in their armor.

Grabbing a set of the clothes, white trousers and shirt Alice also grabbed a pair of the white boots. She didn't really understand why they wore them to training considering all of the physical aspect of their training but she could see why in the presence of others. They were the White Queen of Maramoreal's soldiers and they had to represent her in any way they can. Before leaving her chambers Alice grabbed the mysterious knife placing it in an empty sheath that seemed made for the blade.

Surprisingly Alice was able to find her way back to the training grounds beside the stables. As she passed them she couldn't help but to remember what had happened there the night before making her hand to rest on the knife at her side. She thought about asking Sir Gideon but something told her she wouldn't find the answer's here or anywhere in Maramoreal. This particular problem seemed a little out of reach for Alice at the moment considering everything else she was expected to learn.

As she approached the already gathered soldiers Alice was able to easily spot Sir Gideon even though he was in the middle of the men. It seemed as if a wave of awareness surrounded the men because every step she took closer toward them the more of them that became aware of her presence. Passing several in route to Sir Gideon bid her good morning and paid the usual respect one would show to a leader. Alice returned the greetings as well as showed her own respect. These men had been fighting for her Queen for a long time if their skill showed anything else at all. She could only hope that it would rub off on her.

"Good morning dear Champion, I hope you slept well?" Sir Gideon greeted Alice with a smile and bright disposition. He seemed to be in good spirits despite the previous nights activities.

"As well as one could hope for good Sir. I see you're in bright spirits this morning."

"Well it is a beautiful morning and to top it off we get to start on your training today." Sir Gideon slapped Alice on the back only moving her a little. This caused Sir Gideon to pause and look at Alice with a funny look. "You're a lot stronger than you appear dear Champion. I know men that would stumble when I do that."

"Interesting indeed Sir Gideon but instead of contemplating my strength can we get started. I'm sure there is a lot you need to teach me." Alice really just wanted to change the subject. She knew she had felt stronger but she didn't think anything of it but to have others notice this as well, it was a little unnerving.

"Yes," Sir Gideon seemed to brighten again at the prospect. "What shall it be first though? Hmm this is a little tough, how about you chose dear Champion?"

This was how Alice's whole morning went and Sir Gideon seemed to love every grueling minute of it. First it had been hand to hand where she had ended up having to spar with Sir Gideon himself. Every man before that she had somehow unintentionally hurting them. Alice had had to come clean after the third one, telling Sir Gideon about drinking the Jabberwocky blood. He only laughed say that just proved it she was meant to be the Queens Champion forever. Alice had blushed at this comment remembering her Queens's kiss.

After Alice broke Sir Gideon's nose he said maybe it was time to move on to another seeing as she seemed to have the hang of it, Alice felt a little bad for it. They had been going for quite a while prior and Alice got the distinct feeling that she had wounded his pride a bit but he didn't seem to let it stop him. If anything he had become even more enthusiastic with his teaching, so they moved on to swords. In Alice's opinion it was so much more fun. As Alice was in the midst of her sword training she got the distinct impression of eyes on her, like there was someone watching her that hadn't been before. This caused her to look around when she did not need to, letting Sir Gideon gain the upper hand and defeat her in this round.

"Ah dear Champion you should never avert your attentions in the midst of battle. Your focus always needs to remain on the fight and your immediate surroundings. Anything else will just claim your life." Sir Gideon helped her off the ground. "Perhaps we should break for lunch; we have been at it awfully hard this morning."

Alice noticed that Sir Gideon was looking at something over her left shoulder and not directly at her. Turning around Alice finally realized where the feeling had been coming from. At some point her Queen had come down and was watching the two. She couldn't help but to smile hoping that it had been herself her Queen had been watching.

"Of course Sir Gideon, we wouldn't want you fainting on me now would we?" Alice couldn't help but to tease the older man after all he had seemed like he had been straining himself a little with her training. Alice herself couldn't help but to feel this morning's work in almost every muscle and a few she didn't know she had. The two parted with Alice heading for her Queen who she couldn't help but to look over as she approached her.

"My Queen," Alice bowed to her Queen who she noticed dipped her head slightly as well almost as if she wanted to bow in return. This made Alice's brow furrow a little.

"My dear Champion I wanted to see if I couldn't steal you away for lunch?" Her Queen smiled and Alice was left useless to resist.

"If you wish your Majesty, I am a little famished." Alice returned the smile and climbed over the fence that her Queen had been using to rest on as she had watched.

"Wonderful I have already gotten everything ready though it is a bit of a walk. I thought you would enjoy lunch in the gardens." Her Queen blushed lightly at her own comment.

"Very much my Queen, it was thoughtful of you. I don't mind the walk your gardens are wonderful to admire."

So Alice and her Queen made their way with her Queen leading her toward the center of the gardens. The walk was enjoyable with the light summer like breeze and Alice stealing glances at her Queen as they went. She did so much want to talk to her about anything and everything but every time she would try the words would get caught in her throat.

"Here we are."

The exclamation caused Alice to look at her surroundings and just noticing that they were in the middle of the maze that centered on her Queens gardens. She speculated that not many people could probably find this considering her Queen had once told her that the maze was always changing. Then the thought crossed her mind that there would be no one to interrupt them and this made Alice gulp for air slightly. Her Queens earlier words of them having to discuss their business later today suddenly flew threw her mind and Alice grew nervous but she didn't let her stop her from pulling out her Queens chair.

"This all looks amazing my Queen." Alice was thankful that she could finally manage to speak.

"Why thank you my dear Champion but please after everything I would hope that you would call me by my name when there is no need of formalities."

"As you wish my….Mirana." It felt strange slipping of her tongue in such a way that it sent a pleasant chill down her spine.

As they ate their meal they discussed what had happened to them over the course of their morning. Alice told her Queen of what she had discovered of her strength that morning and inadvertently the men she had injured. She even told her of breaking Sir Gideon's nose on accident of course but as she told the story she couldn't help but to find it a little funny and it would seem so did her Queen. Mirana started off with telling Alice of the countless meeting she had had to endure and ended with how McTwisp had somehow fainted in the middle of one which Mirana could only guess that it had been from over excitement.

As they finished with lunch Mirana asked Alice to walk with her and that is how she found herself walking through the trees with her Queen who would greet them as if they where old friends. The conversation was easy and they never seemed to run out of things to say to one another. Alice couldn't help but to find herself falling even more in love with her Queen with each word even uttered to the other. At times she would find herself caught in thought about why she was even fighting these feelings but she would quickly shake them from her head.

"Mirana," Alice caught her Queen by the hand stopping her for a moment. "last night and this morning, I just…I guess I don't understand." Alice shook her head at her own ignorance on the subject. She so desperately wanted to convey the depths of her feelings but such action would cause another and another and they would all lead to places she couldn't go. She could only image to what her Queen thought on the subject but no matter what she would have to remain diligent for both their hearts.

"Alice please," Mirana moved closer leaving only an inch of space between them, "you mustn't do what you're thinking you should or have to do."

Alice looked confusedly up at her Queen. There was no way that she could know what she had been thinking. Even in this crazy world that Underland is she doubted there where people that could read minds. Alice felt her Queens's free hand slide into her own making her look down as they squeezed lightly before sliding up her arms to rest on each side of her neck.

"Mirana?" The name slipped past her lips sounding low and husky.

"I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you Alice Kingsleigh. I just hadn't realized what it was till you stepped forward on the battlefield to face that awful creature and my heart started racing with how frightened I was for you."

Alice could feel her Queen shaking with her emotion. This reaction caused her to wrap her arms around her Queens's waist pressing them closer together. Alice felt like a million different sparks were running through her body at the contact and the words started flowing from her lips without her even trying to stop them.

"And I have also loved you from the first moment I met you. Only I knew what it was and it frightened me so much. It was worse than even thinking about slaying the Jabberwocky ever could have been. In the end I couldn't live without you in my life. Even if I was to be just your Champion and fight for you, that would be honor enough. But every moment I get to spend with you it grows harder to hold it all in."

"Then why must you Alice. Please my love I want nothing more than to be with you for as long as we both have left. Never before have I felt this joy and never do I want to let it go."

Before she knew exactly what she was doing Alice moved forward at first lightly brushing her lips against her Queens. Her Queen it would seem thought differently as she pressed harder into Alice trying to draw the younger woman out. This only made Alice give in more, she ran her tongue over her Queens bottom lip begging entrance that was immediately granted. White hot pleasure shot straight to her core at the sheer electrifying feelings running through her, she desperately wanted more.

Mirana knew they wouldn't be able to stay out long before others would come looking for them. They both had duties expected of them but this amazing woman was so hard to let go of. Her hands ran into Alice's wild main lightly pulling both bodies responding in kind to each touch. Finally they had to pull away for air both breathing heavily and her Queen was the first to regain speech after she glanced toward the sky.

"I think we must part for now my love before we end up in a pleasurable situation with other's looking for us." Alice could only grown as she was flooded with said images in her mind's eye making her kiss her Queen again.

_Bow's to audience yes yes thank you thank you I know your saying yes about dang time. Pls review they do make me write more and feel free to leave ideas._


	10. Popping In and Out

_Ok I know it's been a minute since a new update and I'm not even sure I like the turn out of this chapter. Anywho I don't own blah blah blah and remember when I said this has an M rating for a reason well guess what…..HERE'S THAT REASON…please do review I LOVE THEM!_

Electrical pulses shot through with every touch, every caress and every single kiss that neither seemed willing to stop. Alice couldn't pull her hands from her Queen no matter how much she knew she should. Something seemed to take her control and make her do what her heart desired instead.

Suddenly it seemed as if the world had just dropped away and then just as suddenly came rushing back. Alice didn't let it take to much notice as she was much rather keen on keeping her Queen in her attentions. That was until her Queen suddenly pushed her and to her surprise she landed on a bed.

"It would seem my dearest Champion that the Jabberwocky blood is still changing you." Alice gulped as her Queen crawled on top of her hovering there while she looked down at Alice.

"What do you mean Mirana, how did we get here?" Alice's voice was low and husky like she had never heard it before.

"Why you brought us here to your chambers my love." Mirana couldn't help but to smirk down at her young Champion. "Chessur will be very displeased to learn that he is no longer the only one that can pop in and out of places now."

Alice's hands traveled over the dress clad form over her bringing her down so that their bodies where melded together. She could hear Mirana gasp as her leg slid in between her Queens pressing on the heat she could feel coming from the apex of the beautiful woman's luscious legs. The hands that were so restless before found their resting place at the dip of Mirana's hips squeezing slightly as they landed causing Mirana's to grind into Alice trying to gain more friction.

She could feel the growl starting in her chest as her Queen softly moaned her name in her ear as the two moved as one. Both pairs of hands started moving trying desperately to remove the clothes of the other. Mirana didn't seem to have a problem where as Alice just became feed up with the dress and ripped it right down the middle making her Queen flush even more with the excitement running through the both of them. Once all clothing was out of the way their movements became slower more savoring in the moment.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Mirana?" Alice couldn't help but to ask. In a few moments they would be reaching the point of no return.

Her Queens's only response was kissing her, tongue sweeping across her bottom lip asking entry that was immediately granted. Hands roamed skin as they fell back onto Alice's bed. Each so lost in the other that neither noticed the knock at Alice's door nor the receding footsteps. Alice had become lost in the feel of Mirana they fit together so nicely. Taking Mirana by surprise and flipping them over Alice maneuvered both of her legs between Mirana's who easily let them fall apart with no objections. This allowed for the momentary contact of both their cores shocking Alice into hovering over her Queen.

She was suddenly scared that she might do something to hurt her Queen or a million other doubts all ran threw her head in that exact moment. Just when it was becoming to much a delicate hand rested itself on her cheek causing her to fall into pools of chocolate and become surrounded in love. Kissing her Queen deeply Alice let her hands move slowly barely touching the silky skin below them. Electric shivers shot down her spine and deep into her center making her hands move forward fully moving up Mirana's sides and slid around to cup her breasts. Alice could feel and hear Mirana's heart speed up. Her finger's moving of their own accord pinched hardening nipples making Mirana arch aching for more contact.

In her own frustration Alice's hands moved down to Mirana's hips again squeezing and holding her there. Finally letting her mouth leave those lusciously plumb and kiss swollen lips Alice kissed and nipped her way down a slender throat. Alice made sure to pay attention to every detail on the way down lightly licking a nipple and watching as it hardened with her Queens's desire. Hearing her call her name lightly made Alice move on taking a nipple in her mouth lavishing it with attention as a hand pinched and squeezed the other before rotating.

Alice could feel Mirana squirm under her wanting more from her Champion. Her right hand moved down to lightly run its fingers thru the slick folds of her Queens finding the hard nub of her clit. Giving it a slightly harder stroke Alice's heart skipped a beat as her Queen moaned out her name. Encouraged Alice continued with her ministrations making her Queen shake and tremble before she let a finger slid easily into her core. Alice set a slow rhythm feeling out the hot slick walls feeling there was something to be found when the tip of her finger hit a certain spot causing her Queen to shout out in pleasure.

"Oh Alice, yes right there?"

As the words left her Queens lips an iron hot rod of pleasure shot down thru Alice making her whimper in her own need but thrust faster and harder into her Queen. Mirana groaned, grunted and screamed out her pleasure as her fingernails racked Alice's back leaving angry red marks that only spurred on her Champion who added another finger. Alice felt Mirana's walls squeeze her fingers with their orgasm so she slowed her thrusts.

Before she could realize what had happened Alice was on her back her Queen a top her with her fingers still inside. Alice could only watch a moment as her Queen lightly bounced with the thrusts of her fingers causing her breasts to bounce and Alice to become mesmerized. With her attentions diverted Mirana stole the chance to lightly pinch Alice's strikingly hard nipples. Alice's hips rose and her own center found friction on her Queen's thigh.

When finally Alice pulled her fingers from her Queen the amazing woman placed herself between Alice's legs placing herself just so that their cores came into contact again. Only this time her Queen didn't pull away like Alice had. Instead she set a rocking motion with her hips causing the sweetest kind of friction to shoot straight through the both of them. Alice's hands found their place on Mirana's hips as Mirana's hands rested on Alice's shoulders. Neither woman could contain their pleasure at the action moaning and screaming when they both started seeing stars.

Panting for breath they slowed once again coming to a rest with Mirana lying on top of Alice head resting on her breast. As always Mirana seemed to become aware first hands sliding along Alice's naked torso. Alice could only groan as her Queen reawakened her desire.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet my Champion far from it." Mirana purred into Alice's ear making her shiver.

"Good, for a moment I thought that was all you had in you my Queen." Alice teased lightly causing her Queen to growl before nipping at her ear.

The Queen and her Champion spent the rest of the day in Alice's chambers exploring each other and the passion they shared. Finally they had to stop because they were both to exhausted and could no longer hold open their eyes. Holding each other arms and legs wrapped around the other they slept and dreamed. For Alice there seemed to be a prominent dark voice for ever in her thoughts saying "All in time little one, all in time" before laughing.

_There ya go folks sorry it's not very long but the first actual intercourse is always the hardest for me to get out. So please do review and tell me how badly this sucked! THANK YOU GUYS!_


	11. Early Mornings

_Ok ok one at a time…those where the fastest reviews that I have gotten for any other chapter. Makes me so happy I hope your just as happy with this one. As always I don't own anything yada yada yada….by now you should definitely know that this is femslash blah blah blah pls review despite what you my wonderful reviewers think they do inspire me to write more._

Slowly the world around her started invading her dreams and Alice had no choice but to wake. Every sound seemed to ingrain itself into her eardrum with intent to cause her very being to rise with the rest of the world. Alice however did not want to move from the warmth of her bed for that is hwere her Queen also resided sleeping curled into Alice. At that very moment Alice felt as if she could do anything and nothing could ruin it.

"Get up"

It was a low whisper that sounded far away but right next to her ear at exactly the same time. Alice couldn't help but to open her eyes then and looked around to see who had dared to intrude on the privacy of her chambers. Carefully inspecting every shadow that she could see to the best of her ability from her position, Alice found no sign of anyone. Deciding that she must have heard an echo coming from some place Alice laid her head back down resting her eyes and just enjoying the peacefulness of the moment of being able to sleep next to her Queen.

"Get up"

Eyes opening wide Alice rose from the bed being very careful not to disturb her Queen. There had been no mistaking it that time something had been calling to her. The question though was what exactly had been calling. It hadn't sounded like anyone she knew nor could she discern if it had been human or not. Frowning to herself Alice moved around the room looking around and even under things to make sure that it was still just her and Mirana. She didn't know how Mirana felt on making whatever it was they had become to one another public or if her Queen would rather not. The thought made her frown deepen but Alice would do anything to keep her Queen happy.

"Alice," turning every which way as the voice seemed to stay right at her ear Alice grew frustrated.

"Alright, where are you?" Alice called out sternly.

"Alice, who are you talking to?" the soft angelic voice came from her bed very opposite to the one she had been hearing.

"No one," Alice shook her head at herself. She should tell her Queen she knew but she couldn't worry her with this. At least not yet when she herself didn't know what she had been hearing.

"Well come back to bed love we needn't be up this early yet." Alice smiled as she came up to the bed.

"In that case my Queen perhaps we can continue with last night's activities?"

Alice ran her hands under the blankets as she crawled back onto the bed. Her hands found her Queens back first then lightly moving around to rest on her stomach and pressing her front tightly to Mirana's back. Alice felt rather than heard the moan vibrate through the body pressed to her and started moving her hands down before they were caught by her Queens.

"Oh how that sounds absolutely amazing Alice, sadly we do not have the time it would take to satiate even one of us let alone both." Mirana turned in the arms that circled around her and moved to rest on Alice's sides kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Well then my Queen, do we at least have time enough to enjoy this moment together?"

"I do believe so my Champion." Mirana smiled at the playful banter between them.

Alice kissed her Queen again before burying her face into the magnificently pale soft skin at the crook of her neck. She had never been happier than she was in that very moment. Alice didn't know much about love still being at a young age, but she did know that what she felt for MIrana ran so deep that it overshadowed everything else in her life making it seem less meaningless.

"What are you thinking about Alice?" she heard her Queen whisper softly. Alice moved her head to the woman's chest feeling her heartbeat she sighed lightly before answering.

"I can't help but to wonder what happens now. I know what I feel for you it's the unknown that has me worried." Alice closed her eyes for a moment just listening to the beating heart under her.

"Alice my love, we needn't worry over things that haven't happened yet especially if we don't know what they'll be. Of course there will be challenges there always are but as long as we face them together and show the world just how much we love one another I think we'll be fine." Alice lifted her head to look her Queen in the eyes before speaking her next words.

"Mirana I love you with every fiber of my being. I can feel it all the time and my mind never wonders far from you. I don't know what my life would be like without you and I never want to find out. If all I can have is a life of serving you I would still live happily knowing you are safe and happy. Sometimes it's hard to find the right words especially when you're so close and most definitely in the state we are in now." Alice lent down and kissed her Queens cheek. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Mirana opened her mouth to speak but a knock on Alice's door stopped her. Growling at the intrusion Alice got out of bed grabbing her robe as she left the bedroom into the sitting area to the door. Pulling in a deep breath before opening it Alice was surprised to find McTwisp standing there. The rabbit was as fidgety as ever and she was sure if she let the irritation show at being interrupted then the rabbit would surely faint.

"Yes McTwisp is there something I can help you with." Alice settled for smiling and gritting her teeth.

"I was w-wondering if you had seen our Q-Queen this morning Champion Alice, she d-doesn't seem to be in her chambers." She knew they couldn't hide in here forever but she had hoped.

"Ah well let me dress and I will help you in locating her." Alice knew she couldn't lie. It just made things complicated in the end so she settled for half truths. She was going to have to discuss the public knowledge with her Queen before even letting a hint slip passed her lips.

"No no that won't be necessary Champion Alice, Sir Gideon is waiting on you down at the training fields. If I held you up I would never hear the end of it." McTwisp quickly answered making Alice's eyes narrow.

"Very well then I will see you later McTwisp. Do try to have a good day wont you." The rabbit of course had already turned to leave mumbling under his breath something that Alice didn't quite catch.

Closing the door Alice turned to head back into the bedroom but the sight that stood before her made her freeze in her tracks. Her Queen had snuck in behind her standing in all her magnificent splendor and Alice could only rack her eyes over the body that stood on display before her. Mirana however was perfectly calm and moved closer to Alice, just a hairs breath away from their lips making contact.

"I feel it to my Champion," she spoke softly as her hands moved under Alice's robe and up to her shoulders pulling the robe from her body. "Since first laying eyes on you even though I didn't know it then and when you stepped up to face the Jabberwocky it hit me fully. I can't not have you at my side for the rest of our lives I need you here with me not just serving me my love. Even as your Queen I shouldn't have that kind of control over you but I will never take it for granted and I will always love you with everything in me."

Mirana lightly ran her lips against Alice's hands moving to the hair at the nape of her neck. Alice couldn't help but to run her tongue over her Queens's bottom lip asking entry that was quickly granted. All too soon though Mirana was pulling away moving her hands around to cup her Champion's face. She stared into the younger woman's eyes for a moment and then lightly kissed her lips again before slipping from her reach. Alice could only groan at the loss and left standing there naked and cold from it. She watched as Mirana put on the robe she had taken off her.

"Are you leaving my Queen?" Alice couldn't help the frown that crossed her features which only made her Queen return to her arms.

"For now my Champion, we both have things that we need to get done today. We both let a few things go yesterday though I am very happy we did." Mirana smiled down at Alice who just sighed.

"Alright but I'm not letting go willingly."

"I would hope not."

They kissed one last time before parting ways to go about their days making plans to have lunch together again that afternoon. Alice watched as Mirana left her chambers in her robe. Her heart seemed to want to beat right out of her chest with the amount of happiness she could feel. Taking her time in getting ready Alice moved about in a trance stuck in the memory of the day before. It was all she could think about several times it caused her to trip over or run into something. Laughing at herself Alice left her chambers ready for the day. She was making her way down to the training fields after grabbing a bite to eat from the kitchens when she heard it again.

"To the woods"

Alice stopped looking around for the source of the voice. It was the same one she had heard that morning. Turning her attention to the woods Alice could see nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was pretty silent and that in itself was odd. She should have at least heard the clang of metal on metal.

"Go"

Alice's hands went to her sword and the knife that she still carried with her always. Spinning around as the voice sounded again in her ear she saw no one. Turning back to the woods finally she made the decision to go. Sir Gideon wouldn't be happy with her lateness but he would forgive her. She just couldn't ignore the voice any longer.

"Good, very good Alice."

_And there it be *ducking for cover* pls don't kill me I swear the next chapter will be up faster and your craving will be satisfied. Oh and I do take under consideration ideas that are thrown at me so feel free *dodging* didn't mean the literal throw thank you XP_


	12. Midday Strolls

_Ok so I apologize for this lateness but this chapter just would not write. I was so indecisive on everything that happens in it that I was figuratively…and come really close to literally….banging my head against a wall. Its certainly not as long as I would like for it to be but the next is most definitely going to be. Now you will have to be a little patient with me my finals are fast approaching. BUT I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY! I expect many more chapters. _

_Desclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Sir Gideon, all others belong to Lewis Carroll I only borrow them every so often and by now you should all be very aware that it is femslash and yes there will be more sexy scenes don't like don't read._

"Sir Gideon." Mirana called out to the knight making him turn from his instructions to address the White Queen. "Where is Alice?"

"I thought she was preoccupied with something else my Queen. She did not show up this morning for training." Sir Gideon frowned.

"She hasn't been here at all?" The knight shook his head in the negative. "But when I left her this morning she was on her way down here. We had planned to have lunch together."

"I am sorry my Queen, if you would like I can send some men to look for her?" Sir Gideon offered.

"That would actually be a wonderful idea Sir Gideon." The knight could see the worry plainly on the Queens face.

"I'm sure she is fine my Queen don't worry we'll locate her." The knight tried to reassure her though it didn't seem to be working very well.

"Thank you Sir Gideon and when you do find her please do send her to me."

"Of course my Queen." the knight bowed to his Queen and went to carry out the orders joining the search party himself turning over the training session to one of his captains.

#####################

Alice looked to the sky seeing the sun at its peak and she thought of her lunch with her Queen and then of what had happened the night before. Blushing Alice realized that she still craved that contact with her Queen. Looking around Alice realized that she had been walking in this wood all morning wasting time that could have been better spent. Her Queen was also going to be very disappointed that she wasn't there as well. Frowning to herself she stopped right where she stood surrounded by the forest that buffered her Queens castle from the rest of Underland.

"No Alice," that voice whispered harshly in her ear making her hand that gripped the dagger tighten. "You have to keep going to the edge of the wood."

"And why should I?" Alice couldn't understand why she was even following this voice. For all she knew it could be someone with an evil agenda, something so sinister that her worst nightmares would come to life.

"Because Alice only I know what's to come and what waits for you and your Queen. Above all I know what needs to be done and you Alice are the key to it all."

"Well if I'm the key why don't I get to know what's going on?"

But Alice received no reply, growling more at herself for continuing this journey than the actual voice. So far the forest went that Alice ended up taking the whole day to get to the edges of it and when she did arrive there directly in her path was the largest mountain she had ever seen. It would take her another day just to go around it and Alice was starting to wonder what exactly she was supposed to do now. She had only been told to go to the edge of the forest and nothing beyond that. Alice started looking over the mountain and noticed that almost to the top there was a rock landing.

"Go to it Alice."

"You do realize how high up and dangerous that is right?" Alice carried the disbelief in her tone that the voice would be asking her to do this.

"You can do it Alice you have been prepared for this."

"I don't recall ever climbing anything in my life and quite frankly I'm beginning to think that I should just turn around." Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"You will Alice for if you don't everything will perish."

Sighing Alice didn't know what to do. On the one hand she would do anything to keep her Queen safe but on the other she could be walking into something that she shouldn't have only making things worse in the end. Uncrossing her arms and making her way to the bottom of the mountain she figured that she just couldn't take the risk. Too much was at stake for her not to at least try.

Alice had thought that the climb looked much worse than it actually was and surprisingly the voice had been right and she hated to admit it. The sun was just setting on the horizon as she reached the shelf like structure protruding from the side of the mountain. Throwing herself over the edge Alice just laid there a moment resting her weary muscles from all that they had been threw that day.

Rising to a sitting position Alice began to look around and at first she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Until she looked to the rather large rock that was in the middle of the area and stuck right in the middle of the rock there was a gleaming sword shining in the fading sunlight. Entranced by the sight Alice stood and walked to the edge of the large bolder.

"Pull it out Alice, it was placed here eons ago waiting for you."

"It's magnificent."

Alice moved to stand atop the rock lightly placing her hands on the handle of the blade and at that moment the dagger started glowing but Alice stayed where she was. Taking in a deep breath Alice pulled as hard as she could. The amount of force was unnecessary however and the sword came free easily sending Alice flying with the left over momentum and landing on her back side at the base of the rock knocking the wind out of her. Gasping in mouthfuls of air Alice laid there trying to make the stars stop circling her head. Closing her eyes her Queen immediately popped into her mind, the perfect picture of Mirana in her arms as she slept.

"No Alice, don't even think about it." The voice sounded angry but it was already too late to stop her. Eyes still closed she felt it happen this time, moving through time and space she could only guess. Her wits still hadn't fully come about her and all she really knew was she wanted to be with her Queen right then. She felt herself quickly fade out of existence and just as quickly fading back in.

#########################

"I'm sorry my Queen," the Sir Gideon bowed as her reported to Mirana. "We have still been unable to locate the Champion but she is definitely not in Marmoreal."

"Thank you Sir Gideon, go home and rest I'll decide how to continue and let you know in the morning."

The knight bowed again and took his leave catching her frown as he went. He knew she was worried they all where, but Sir Gideon had a feeling that there was something going on with those two and it caused him to smile. Finally they had someone that has done the impossible and captured their Queens heart. He knew for sure because he could see it in both their eyes just as he looks to his own beloved.

Mirana closed the door softly eyes slightly blurred with unshed tears she turned to her rooms to get ready for bed her breath caught in her throat as there before her stood her Champion with a sword in hand looking worse for wear. Rushing to her Mirana wrap her arms around Alice's shoulders pulling her as close as she could letting a few tears fall in relief that she had returned. The sword Alice had been holding slipped from her grasp clattering to the floor as she slide her hands around Mirana's sides to the small of her back holding her just as tightly.

"I thought the worst when we couldn't find you today." Mirana whispered softly.

"I will always be at your side my love, and if something should take me away I will fight until I am where I rightfully belong. You are my Queen, my Love, my everything and nothing will change that." Alice whispered back to her Queen.

_There it is folks please review!_


	13. New Beginning's

_I know its short but something happens that I just had to end it like this. Updates will be coming at least once a week from now on and they will be longer. I love the reviews and I love that you guys like my writing and I hope to keep getting feedback from you all. Let's just say life at the moment sucks and reasons for stating this story have quickly vanished right before my eyes but I will do my best to not let anything ruin this story._

Alice slowly regained awareness to the world of the living as her body started to demand nourishment. Stretching Alice noticed that Mirana was not in the bed with her as she had been when she fell asleep in her Queens's arms the previous night. She had been so exhausted that when she had appeared in her Queens's chambers she had almost fainted in her Queens's arms. Of course Mirana had immediately taken her to bed helping to undress her and then slipping in beside her. Alice had had just enough strength left to hear her Queen tell her to sleep and feel her kiss the top of her head as it lay on her chest and Alice had done just that. She hadn't even gotten to tell Mirana what had happened that day.

Pulling the sheet around her Alice left the bed in search of its missing occupant. Her Queens chambers where slightly larger than her own and seemed somehow more elaborate in a way that made all the white seem different in there shades. Alice left the bedroom through high arched double doors that stood wide open invitingly into what looked to be a study of sorts with the walls lined with full bookcases and still large enough to accommodate a desk and work table that had various items and also sat her Queen. Still in her night clothes Mirana sat with several books opened in front of her as well as the sword and dagger that she had been carrying with her when she arrived were placed on the table in her view.

"My Queen," Alice called out softly as to not startle Mirana though in vain as the beautiful woman jumped slightly.

"Oh Alice, how are you feeling this morning?" Mirana smiled as she looked up to Alice still worried that there might be something wrong with her Champion.

"Wonderful, though I had hoped to wake up with you there." Alice couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she watch her Queen blush at her words.

"My apologies my dear Champion but I could not sleep. These weapons that you brought with you they seemed so familiar and intriguing and I had to do something to distract myself from my worry." Mirana got up from the table walking to Alice her fingers immediately came up to caress Alice's cheek causing her to sigh at the contact. Alice wrapped her arms around her Queens's waist pressing her to her exposed front and hiding her face in her Queens's shoulder. Mirana quickly returned the embrace wrapping her own arms around her Champion enjoying the moment that was spared the two of them. After a moment Alice found her curiosity getting the better of her again making her shift back so she could look at her Queen.

"So have you found anything?" Mirana chuckled softly.

"I have but first you must tell me how ever you came across them love?"

Alice decided then and there to come clean about everything and told her Queen everything that had happened since she found the knife in the stables the night the horses had been slain. Mirana looked a little distraught when Alice told her about following the voice into the woods and the look only grew worse as she told her of climbing the mountain. Alice knew she shouldn't have but in her heart she knew she would do whatever it took to keep her Queen safe and happy. When Alice was done with her tale Mirana quickly turned to her books.

"Alice I believe I have heard of this sword somewhere," Mirana turned back around to face Alice only to find her vanished.

"You shouldn't have done that Alice." The voice echoed in her ear as Alice tried to adjust her eyes to the dark. Her hands immediately went to her sides and surprisingly found the sword and dagger there as well as clothing on her body. "Those won't help you right now."

"What have you done?" Alice yelled into the darkness wanting answers that never seem to be given to her.

"Why getting started my sweet champion." The voice suddenly became more feminine and sweeter sounding and Alice could swear she felt a hand laid itself on her arm.

"Getting started with what exactly?" Alice couldn't help but to ask through gritted teeth.

"Why making you the champion you were meant to be my sweet girl." Alice for some reason got a bad feeling of for boding with that one sentence.

"Why don't you show yourself?"

"All in time champion all in time, for now you must slumber," Alice started feeling herself grow heavy and tired. "And when you wake I promise you will know your purpose."

The sweet feminine voice was the last thing she heard as her body shut down making the darkness sink deeper into her very being. Fearing everything was lost to her Alice sank into the darkness fighting to remain to find her way back to her Queen.

_There it Is chapter 13, I know its short but I have another story idea that needs to come out. I also happen to be a big harry potter fan and i have this great idea for a Ginny and Hermione fic so to all my readers that seem to love my work keep an eye out the first chapter will be up soon. As for this story I will be updating again at least once a week. Please keep the reviews coming._


	14. Author's Note

_Ask and ye shall receive, so everyone is curious about the sword and dagger yes? Well originally I had no intention of putting anything of this sort into my story but everyone has been like I wonder what the dagger does/is for/etc. I answer this now after the post of chapter 13 because I didn't want to give anything away. Only the dagger was my idea and how this whole thing started. I thought well the vorpal sword has fulfilled its purpose so Alice was going to need a new weapon and really what better weapon can you think than this. It just screams RAWR!_

The Sword of Attila was the legendary weapon carried by Attila the Hun. The Roman historian Jordanes, quoting the work of the historian Priscus, gave the story of its origin:

"When a certain shepherd beheld one heifer of his flock limping and could find no cause for this wound, he anxiously followed the trail of blood and at length came to a sword it had unwittingly trampled while nibbling the grass. He dug it up and took it straight to Attila. He rejoiced at this gift and, being ambitious, thought he had been appointed ruler of the whole world, and that through the sword of Mars supremacy in all wars was assured to him."[1]

The use of "Mars" here is due to the interpretatio romana of Priscus, however, as the Huns would not have adopted the names of Roman deities; the more likely name used by the Huns would have been the more generic "sword of the war god;" Hungarian legends refer to it simply as "az Isten kardja," the sword of God. Priscus's description is also notable for describing how Attila used it as both a military weapon and a symbol of divine favor, which may have contributed to his reputation as "the Scourge of God," a divinely-appointed punisher. As historian Edward Gibbon elaborated, "the vigour with which Attila wielded the sword of Mars, convinced the world that it had been reserved alone for his invincible arm."[2] In this way it became somewhat of a sceptre as well, representing Attila's right to rulership.

_For a picture well i like to use google for everything._


	15. Visions of Blood and Beauty

_Ok I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize. School has gotten crazy and honestly the reason I started this particular story has left me __ now everything in the beginning is dreams or visions if you will. The different fonts show the changing visions. I'll try and update more often but I have so many papers to write that sometimes I just don't want to write anything. As for the reason for this story leaving me well I'm just going to warn you that it's most likely going to cause this story to get darker the further it progresses. I don't know if you're going to like the change but hey it can't be helped. I'm not expecting many if any reviews because it's been so long but as always they would be greatly appreciated._

_The world that had been so bright and wonderfully filled with mysterious and crazy adventures was now dull and barren like a wasteland. Desert sand covering for as far as the eye could see. There was no joy to be had here, only misery and suffering of any soul that dare remain. Alice walked with no destination other than to see the horror laid out before her._

_The muchness that once rested behind bright eyes now weighed with chains behind the dull look that would not change. Alice watched herself show no mercy to any that dared approach her. Cutting them down as they bowed at her feet, snuffing out their light as if they meant nothing and to her they did not. She was untouchable._

"_Please Champion Alice, why do you do this?" the March Hair slouched in front of her shaking with noticeable fear._

"_I am the Champion of Underland kind sir and I must protect it." _

_Alice smiled slightly that it was almost missed as she plunged her dagger threw his chest. Chuckling to herself she proceeded threw the courtyard sword now drawn as well slicing through Maramoreal's citizen's not stopping no matter who crossed her path. Soon the guards realized they needed to stop her._

_Alice kneeled in front of an empty thrown waiting for the usual occupant to take their place. Not looking up for she dared not to as the slender woman entered and stood in front of her. She felt the hand start at the part in her hair raking its fingers down the side of her face and finally resting to cup the base of her neck. Suddenly the hold got harder, rougher jerking her to her feet and making her look the woman in the eyes. Alice couldn't help the shiver that ran down her back as her new goddess seemed to search her very soul with her gaze._

"_My sweet Alice," she whispered seductively into her ear as she pressed the length of her body tightly to Alice. "I had wished for nothing more than you to leave everything behind and give yourself over to me and you promised it to me. There was nothing more I asked as I also tied myself to you helping you to forget. Since this is too difficult for you however and you find yourself unable to stop being Champion to Underland then I change my wish, to me you must remain forever. Do you understand this wish sweet Champion?" she started rubbing herself against Alice and kissing just below her ear as she spoke._

"_Not quite my Goddess," Alice replied trying to decipher it thru all her senses._

"_I Aphrodite wish for you Alice Kingsleigh to be at my side ready for every whim that crosses my fancy ready to fulfill anything that I ask of you."_

"_And all of Underland will stay safe including my Queen?" Alice heard the question pass her lips and watched as an irritated look crossed her Goddess's face momentarily before softening and lightly pressing her lips to Alice's._

"_Yes my sweet Alice all will be well and I will help you in defeating anything that threatens this land this I swear." Aphrodite purred into her ear as her hands found other places they had much rather venture. "Even the darkness that threatens to overtake you and use you to accomplish its own desires."_

"_Then I accept your wish and will forever be yours."_

"_Then wake up and find me straight away my darling, keep to your word and I shall to mine. All you have to do is wake up." The goddess laid one last lingering kiss to Alice's lips._

Alice's eyes flew open but she was still in the darkness. In some strange since she felt as if it was seeping into her, tainting her very being with its evil's, sitting up she tried orienting herself to where ever it was she had been taken. Vaguely she wondered what had happened to the voice and why it wasn't talking to her. Finding that she was in a small room that seemed all too similar to a dungeon Alice made her way to the door from the stone bed she had laid.

The tunnel she found looked even less promising even with a very faint light coming from one end. Quietly making her way down toward the lighted end Alice waited to hear any sort of noise be it good or bad it would still be a sign of something. The tunnel was never ending and she watched the light very slowly grow in size as she couldn't help her wondering mind in the long walk. Mirana her White Queen being the center focus of it all.

Oh she remembered the visions she had been shown in her slumber and now knew what she must do even if she didn't understand what the threat was. That still didn't stop the enchanting woman from plaguing her mind. Her dark eyes and lips, soft skin and caresses, everything about the woman captivated her. It seemed though that it just wasn't meant to be as there was something keeping them apart, something that Alice for the life of her could not figure out.

She could still feel the darkness inside her trying to take her over and she hoped that she could contain it. After what she had seen in her dreams she was terrified of what she was capable of. She knew Aphrodite would help her contain it all she had to do was find the goddess. Alice just hoped that her queen would understand the necessity of having to leave her. Something dark wanted Alice, why she didn't understand just yet but she was willing to do anything to keep it at bay, no matter how much what she had to do hurt her. She loved her Queen deeply and do whatever it took to insure her safety.

Alice finally reached the end of the tunnel and realized that she came out at the base of the mountain where she had found her new weapon that was still in its sheath at her side. Finally looking down Alice realized she wasn't in her usual uniform. Instead of the white uniform of her Queens champion Alice was now in a black leather vest and pants both form fitting with the black leather boots to match. Not understanding how her cloths had change Alice decided she had better start making her way to the goddess that had promised her help.

Mirana paced the width of her throne room just in front of her throne. Alice had been missing for almost twenty eight days now and her soldiers where giving up hope on finding her young Champion. The Queen though had not and insisted that they keep looking. She knew her love was still alive and she knew that had it been her missing Alice would not stop until she was found. She knew her subjects worried for her but Mirana would not be deterred from finding her Champion. She could feel that something dark was coming just over the horizon and she would need her Champion in the upcoming battle.

Sighing to herself Mirana stopped her pacing at the windows to gaze out at her gardens. The sight use to give her such peace in times of trouble. Now it only made her long for the presence of her Champion and hope for her return. Hearing footsteps approach her from behind Mirana turned to find Tarrant approaching with a grim expression.

"My Queen." the Hatter said with a bow.

"Tarrant, any news?" she asked the hope evident in her voice and eyes.

"The most recent search party found her uniform my Queen but no sign Champion Alice." Tarrant replied with down cast eyes not wanting to see the disappointment in the Monarchs eyes.

Sighing Mirana turned back to the view of her gardens before replying "Thank you Tarrant. Perhaps we are getting closer."

She couldn't think about the implication of just finding the young woman's clothing. She had to find her Champion, not just for her people but for her as well. Mirana didn't know what she would do if she never found Alice, not that she could even bring herself to think of that scenario. They just had to find Alice.

_So there it is. Hopefully no one is too disappointed in the turn of events. Reviews make me happy but I won't require any for a while to make up for the slow update. Any suggestions will also be taken into consideration._


	16. Monotony

_sorry for the long wait guys and i admit this chapter isn't very long :( writing papers for 3 months kinda makes an individual just not even want to look at another blank page for a while ya know. anyways i hope i can continue to do this story some kind of justice. i only continue for you guys at this point your reviews inspire more and more to come out of the crazyness that is called my mind so pls continue to review_

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$Alice#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Alice watched as one foot passed in front of the other over hard sandy ground for what felt like forever. It had been day's since she had seen anything other than the brown of the earth and the blue and black of the sky. Since she had made her escape from the mountain she followed the pull that she had felt coming from the center of her chest. The dream was a constant in her mind, replaying over and over as days turned to nights and nights turned to days. The pulling never lessened over her heart and always in the same direction except one further past the first one. Alice could only guess that they are to lead her somewhere and could only wait to see where she ended after she passed close to the first one.

With nothing else to focus on but the pulling in her heart Alice started realizing one pull was familiar like she somehow knew it for her entire life. Keeping to the same monotonous pace Alice figured it had to be Mirana she was feeling. There was no other that she was ever so familiar with. With that in mind she had to wonder where the other would lead her. She had been told to find the goddess but where should she start? She had nothing else to go on but the mysterious feeling and she wasn't all too pleased with that. Round and round the thoughts went as she followed blindly for no other reason than to keep her White Queen safe.

$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$Mirana!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!

She paced at the end of her bed, back and forth as she chewed her bottom lip. Alice had been missing for so long that Mirana feared the worst. When her young Champion had suddenly disappeared she had felt so helpless. Stopping with a sigh Mirana let her head drop slightly her eyes temporarily finding the ground. She had hoped to find some clue as to Alice's whereabouts by this point but the longer it dragged out the more dauntless it seemed. The Queen had sent out teams of sentries to look for any sign of her Champion and searched her texts for anything else that could aid her. Neither had turned up anything and the Queen was at her wits end.

Turning to face out her private balconies Mirana thought of all the times she had spent there with her charming Champion. Their time had been so short but she refused to give up her Champion this time. Something was keeping them apart and this angered her fueling the dark blood that run through her veins. In the early years of her rein the crown had been enough but even before her sister had stolen it, it had been failing in its restraint of her. When Iracabeth had it stirred the darkness letting it reach just to the surface. She had often been left weak in her restraint leaving her in no condition to take on her sister nor could she find the will to bring herself to do it if she could have.

Mirana felt her eyes flash black at her thoughts. Closing them she brought her fingers to pinch at the bridge of her nose. Alice's disappearance was somehow so much bigger than the loss of her crown had been. She felt empty in some way that she couldn't begin to understand and she absolutely hated that feeling. Her free hand clenched at her side as her thoughts turned over and over. Mirana moved from her spot taking her place in their bed. She could feel the ghost of Alice's hands the last time they had been in this bed together even though it seemed like a lifetime ago. Calming at the remembrance of her love's eyes that night Mirana briefly had a thought that if she would be able to keep it together till Alice's return.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$Alice#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Dark thoughts crept where none had ever ventured to travel before as the edge of disillusionment took on. They crept at the edges of her mind always there as she wondered and thought. So slowly gaining ground that they go unnoticed. Days turn to nights and the land grows more and more unfamiliar to Alice. She has the slight twinge in her heart that she is going in exactly the opposite direction she should be but can't bring herself to turn around. She had to do this though she was losing the reason why. It baffled her to know end only adding to the deep swallowing darkness of questions that was trying to take her over.

"_**She won't be able to help you Alice**_."

She froze only but a moment in her step as the words rattled through her mind. Smirking briefly she wondered if the voice was nervous. She knew it hadn't been the goddess but she hadn't a clue as to who or what it was. She found the words hard after going so long without speaking.

"So you've finally come back have you? Will you be staying longer this time?"

The voice she was expecting stayed silent and after several seconds Alice's eyes glazed over again. With a final sigh and one last step Alice tumbled forward to the ground as her world went black taking her to her dreams of blood and torture.

_**END**_

_so there it is i hope you like it. it was mostly a filler so i wouldn't jump right to the big stuff but didn't have to write a lot of repetitive stuff for a long journey iiiiiiiiinstead laying it out for your large imaginations to make up all on its own *sigh* isn't it great. i also hope you guys like the new way i'm laying this out and pls review._


End file.
